Talk:Strong Fist
Sakura and Tsunade Couldn't it be assumed that Sakura and Tsunade use Strong Fist since their fighting style is similar to Strong Fist? -KonohaSunaKiriKumoIwa (talk) 01:08, July 5, 2010 (UTC) :Chakra Enhanced Strength. ''~SnapperT '' 03:10, July 5, 2010 (UTC) Derived Jutsu The Taijutsu used by Might Guy & Rock Lee is Strong Fist, so shouldn't jutsu like Morning Peacock, Reverse Lotus and Leaf Whirlwind be considered 'Derived' from Strong Fist? Skarrj (talk) 13:40, December 30, 2011 (UTC) :Strong Fist isn't a technique itself; it's a classification. It cannot have derived techniques any more than fūinjutsu can have derived techniques. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 14:09, December 30, 2011 (UTC) xD Ok, I got this... You put up a good argument. But than why does Gentle Fist or Chakra Enhanced Strength have jutsu? Strong Fist is comparable to two fighting techniques, it even says "It is the exact opposite of Gentle Fist which is used mainly by the Hyūga clan.". Gentle Fist and Chakra Enhanced Strength have jutsu classed under them, so should Strong Fist. Skarrj (talk) 15:12, December 30, 2011 (UTC) Because the Gentle Fist style uses chakra in combat and is derived from their ability to release chakra out of any of the user's tenketsu, whereas Strong Fist is more or less just hitting things hard. Skitts (talk) 16:39, December 30, 2011 (UTC) Naruto Why is he listed as an anime user of this?--Elveonora (talk) 17:41, January 18, 2014 (UTC) :cite anime instance(s) please .--Cerez365™ (talk) 18:53, January 18, 2014 (UTC) ::Well, the article says Naruto used this in Shippūden 186, when he went "green beast". Omnibender - Talk - 18:57, January 18, 2014 (UTC) :::Does that even count? Weird I don't recall that at all, I do most of the fillers--Elveonora (talk) 19:20, January 18, 2014 (UTC) ::::I think I skipped that filler, so I can't tell. I do know that Naruto has used it in video games, since in one of the early Ultimate Ninja games, a taijutsu Naruto was a playable character. Omnibender - Talk - 23:01, January 18, 2014 (UTC) :::::Strong Fist is an actual fighting style. Naruto wasn't taught it nor has he Sharingan to copy the moves. Just because someone does the pose and wears a fancy costume that pronounces his buttocks doesn't make him a taijutsu master--Elveonora (talk) 13:10, January 19, 2014 (UTC) I'm not saying he does, I haven't watched that episode. For all we know, Naruto could have actually performed fighting moves that match Strong Fist style. Kakashi doesn't do any of that, but his anime use of Strong Fist is very clear in early Part 2 episodes when he uses a Front Lotus like attack. Omnibender - Talk - 15:17, January 19, 2014 (UTC) Then I might as well take a look at the episode--Elveonora (talk) 15:51, January 19, 2014 (UTC) :He didn't use any actual taijutsu technique, just moved "Lee-like"... he even said that he doesn't have the same taijutsu as Lee--Elveonora (talk) 16:07, January 19, 2014 (UTC) Might Duy Well, how about putting him as a Strong Fist user?--JOA2008:50, July 10, 2015 (UTC) :Bump.--JOA2021:58, July 11, 2015 (UTC) ::Did he ever use a Strong Fist technique? • Seelentau 愛 議 22:00, July 11, 2015 (UTC) :::Nope. So no.--Omojuze (talk) 22:00, July 11, 2015 (UTC) ::::Taijutsu user, can't use ninjutsu and genjutsu, taught Guy taijutsu and Eight Gates. But it's true he never showed a Strong Fist jutsu.--JOA2022:02, July 11, 2015 (UTC) :::::If he was to show Leaf Whirlwind or Shadow of the Dancing Leaf, etc. Then yes. Now, I don't think so.--Omojuze (talk) 22:03, July 11, 2015 (UTC) ::::::I was gonna say that he does have it, because my silly self thought the Eight Gates was an enhanced derivative of Strong Fist, but that's not the case.--Mina talk | 22:16, July 11, 2015 (UTC)